Nosgoth
The Land of Nosgoth is a temperate to subartic island that is positioned in the southern hemisphere of Galea. Nosgoth is home to a race of half-undead that call themselves the Reborn, though the rest of the world refers to them as the Vampires due to their need to feed off of the blood of others to live. Clans *Clan Duriath - Most individuals of this clan feel a longing to explore the new found world either by sailing across the seas or by exploring the underdark. Their Clan Holding of Clar Karond is sprawling, surrounded by forests of towering pines that cloak the ground beneath, leaving the forest in shadows. *Clan Khelthrai - Sinister and mysterious the Scholars of this clan stick to their studies and dark arts. They are rarely seen outside of their Clan Holding of Ghrond which lies at the bottom of a cold, dark valley that is surrounded by mountains, no sunlight reaches the city and it is shrouded in shadows. *Clan Nadreium - Corsairs who travel the seas of the world in fast vessels to strike the coastal settlements of other nations. Corsairs excel at ship to ship combat, they can be identified by their dark Sea Dragon cloaks.The Clan Holding of Myrrka is a partial submerged port at the far south of Nosgoth. *Clan Rezielim - The Sentinels of Nosgoth enjoy the freedom of the sky and day due to their unique adaptations. Sentinels tend to be one of the more active Clans and interact with Nosgothian Humans more. Lanteglos, their Clan Holding, is a beautiful underground city with large areas allowing flight. *Clan Turelim - Guardians and blacksmiths, Turelim focuses on war, being a shield for Nosgoth at the cost of culture. Imposing, destructive, and brutal Turelim focus on the physical as apposed to mental growth. Achnasheen is a mighty castle of black granite, always shrouded by the smoke of forges. *Clan Ashari - Assassins, Spy's and Artisans the Ashari consider themselves to be more cultured then the rest of the Clans. Members of this clan prefer to interact with other races and in fact have the only Clan Holding open to non-Reborn. Azmarin is a massive trade city close to the northern port of Aeberuthey where all are welcome, though certain parts of the city are off limits to those that do not have the blood of Kain. Settlements Major Settlements: * The Capitol of Nosgoth, Meridian - Meridian is located in the southern part of the Island and yet even with the Islands location tends to stay somewhat warm compared to its surroundings. * Clar Karond - Clar Karond is surrounded by forests of towering pines and is one of the larger Clan Holdings in Nosgoth. * Ghrond - The Citadel of Khelthrai is difficult to get to without some form of teleportation magic as the smallest clan want to research the unknown in peace. * Myrrka - Myrrka is an oddity on the island as it is the only city that is somewhat submerged. The Nadreium are the only clan not affected by water and use this to their advantage. * Lanteglos - Many would say that the architecture of Lanteglos is the most amazing of Nosgoth. Most of the city was built underground with only a few towers rising from the mountains. * Achnasheen - While many of the other clan holdings are designed to be works of art or enigmatic Achnasheen, The Citadel of Granite, is a massive fortress. * Azmarin - Completely out of place on Nosgoth, Azmarin looks more like a Elven city than anything else. * Aeberuthey - Though not a Clan Holding, Aeberuthey is one of the largest port cities in Nosgoth. Only Meridian and Myrrka are larger. * Nishka - The City of the Dead, Nishka is arguable one of the most powerful strongholds in Nosgoth, as it is the location of the Dead Legions. Minor Settlements: Religion Reborn Religion Religion in Nosgoth almost doesn't exist, most individuals that are Reborn see no need for a higher power when they are ruled by a walking god. Those that do worship tend to worship the old gods of Nosgoth, the Pantheon of Blood. Most will tell you that the gods are not worth worship, they have become cynical in their supposed immortality, however those in Clan Khelthrai know better. As almost all of the clergy belong to the same Clan almost no one knows what the rights are or what is required if anything. Worshiping the Pantheon of Blood does have one major benefit, Blood Magic and Spells. Pantheon of Blood Blood Magic Non-Reborn Religion Non-Reborn in Nosgoth generally worship ancestors or the spirits and look to local shamans for guidance and blessings. The Clans allow all forms of religion as long as there is no threat to the stability of Nosgoth. History Geography The Island of Nosgoth is for the most part a cold, land of tall pine forests and jagged mountains. Due to its location close to the southern pole it is a land that sees regular snow fall through most of the year in most places except the northern part of the Island where most of the agriculture also takes place. The one resource that is always in abundance is the ocean with the waters around Nosgoth providing very fertile fishing regardless of time of year. There are about 7802 hexes in Nosgoth. Military Government & Law The one constant of Nosgoth is that all Major settlements are controlled by a race of half-undead that are divided along clan lines. The Island is divided into seven districts with the six clans in control of their own territory and the seventh being under the control of Kain the First Born, the ruler of Nosgoth. Each Clan has a single Clan Holding or Capitol where in most cases only Clan members are allowed to walk. Economy: Loyalty: Stability: Fame: Infamy: 'Ruler: 'Kain, The First Born of Nosgoth '''Consort (Title Only): '''Moragan, Shadow Master '''Councilor: '''Charlotte of Clan Duriath '''General: '''Verick of Clan Duriath '''Grand Diplomat: '''Captain Amelia '''Heir: '''None '''High Priest: '''Mias the Ancient '''Magister: '''Justicar Merick '''Marshal: '''Admiral Marcus of Clan Nadreium '''Royal Enforcer: '''Syrna Executioner of Clan Turelim '''Spymaster: '''Anna Ghost of the Ashari '''Treasurer: '''Eric the Red '''Viceroy: '''Raziel the Fallen Angel '''Warden: '''Dane Lord of Chains Council of Nosgoth The Council Consists of 12 members. There are 2 members from each Clan. The Council's charge is to regulate Nosgoth. A member of the Council is known as Lord or Lady or by specific title if available. Town Governors The town governors are officials elected by the Council of Nosgoth to oversee townships within Nosgoth. Normally the Governors are members of the town that own allegiance to one of the clans. Laws Most of the Nosgoth laws are centered on Clan interactions and ruling of Non-Reborn. There are five groups of individuals according to the laws. * Nosgoth Necrothurge: These Individuals have been granted almost unlimited freedom in the Empire of Nosgoth as they hold the key to the ritual of rebirth. They are also responsible for ensuring Clan Members enter into and come out of the Twilight without any problems. Council Members are considered to be Necrothurges during the time they are in office. While Necrothurges are considered the most powerful members of Nosgoth they still must be wary as they make enticing targets for the other Reborn Clans as they represent the power of a Clan. Most Clans will go to great lengths to hide the death of a Necrothurge. * Clan Member: These individuals are Members that have gone through the ritual of rebirth and are considered full citizens of the Empire of Nosgoth. They own allegiance to the Clan that gifted them with un-life. * Blood Pawn: These individuals have special privileges due to their station and are almost considered Clan Members. Blood Pawns are considered to be untouchable by other Reborn as they are the future of the empire. * Vassal: A blanket term for any individual that is not a Necrothurge, Clan Member, or Blood Pawn. These individuals are not considered full citizens of the Empire of Nosgoth though this does grant them some freedoms that the other groups do not have. Vassals are generally ignored by the Reborn and governed by the locally appointed Town Governors. All Vassals are required to give a blood tithe to the clan they are under. * Outsider: Any Individual that is not from the Empire of Nosgoth. Outsiders are considered Vassals with no allegiance by the Reborn.